


"click."

by Ghostly_Fire



Category: Your turn to die, kimi ga shine, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bro this is making ME sad, F/M, Grinning until the last breath, Honestly please let this gain attention, I FUCKING HATE MILEY ;;, I think it counts, I took a lot of canon dialogue for this, Joe Tazunas death, Joe fucking dies lmao, Joe loves Ryoko but Sara loves Joe (more than as a friend), Just putting violence as a precaution, Keiji only is here for one line but, Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die Chapter 1 Spoilers, LMAO, Lots of Crying, One-Sided Attraction, Sara is fucking miserable, Wordcount: Over 1.000, eh, no beta we die like joe, not really that violent, there is no happy ending, wrigglers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fire/pseuds/Ghostly_Fire
Summary: THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO DO AND GODDAMN ITIT MADE ME SAD TO WRITE
Relationships: Chidouin Sara/Tazuna Joe, Hirose Ryoko/Tazuna Joe (slight)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	"click."

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO DO AND GODDAMN IT  
> IT MADE ME SAD TO WRITE

We were.. Happy together. Me and Joe, anyways. We were the closest friends. We did.. nearly everything together after we met! I introduced him to my friend, Ryoko, and we became a really close friend group! ..that is.. Until he asked her out. I was fine, of course! But… I couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of Ryoko. But.. Me and Joe remained really close! ..Especially during the death game.

Joe was sitting at the bar, staring at something in his hand. Sara couldn’t tell what, so she approached silently, trying to snag a peak. However, before she could, Joe turned around in surprise. “Oh! Sara!” Sara put an uneasy smile on her face, a little concerned at how quickly Joe noticed her presence, but didn’t assume the worst. 

..However, the more she looked back on it, she realized she should’ve.

The two had a small talk, and Joe talked about Ryoko, not much to her surprise. She had felt a pang of jealousy, but before she could say something about it, Joe said something that kinda.. shocked her. “Y’know, Ryoko and I made an agreement. ‘If anyone makes Sara cry, we’ll make them cry!’” He said, with a grin. ..Sara, of course, kept her uneasy smile. “If I make you cry, Sara, that means Ryoko’s gotta sock me, right?!” ..Sara had agreed, giggling. Being around her best friend had helped calm her, but..

She wasn’t prepared for the events that would follow.

The Main Game was quite stressful for the 17 year old. Why the adults decided to make her leader, she’ll never know. She called out Kai as the true Sage, but.. She looked at Joe with a face of concern. “The Sacrifice... is surely Joe.” Kai stated, “I am convinced... He purposefully took actions that could be read as those of the Sage.”

..Sara could hardly focus on the others speaking. There was no way Joe could be the sacrifice…! ..She couldn’t believe it. She refused to believe it. ‘K-Kai just isn’t thinking straight, since he was just outed as the sage..!’ ..She managed to calm herself down with this thought, but her hand trembled. Miley announced it was time for them to vote. 

She voted for Kai. Her first instinct was to vote for Sou but.. With the chance of him being the Sacrifice she couldn’t risk it. She nearly sighed with relief as Miley announced the result of the votes, and with them, the roles. “First, the Sage! You were right on, everyone! It was Kai Satou!” Kai fell silent. “Next, the Keymaster! Eheehee, the fierce battle between you two was a true sight to see! Amazing! It was Sara Chidouin!” 

Sara felt sick to her stomach as the person who had the sacrifice was revealed. “Aaand! The Sacrifice! The one who dies with objective incomplete isss…Tadaaah! It was Joe Tazuna!” The girl could’ve vomited right then and there. She couldn’t believe it, she couldn’t believe that her best friend had picked up the sacrifice. She could hear the others talking, nearly in disbelief, but she couldn’t focus on their words. “Sara… Sorry... I even tricked you.” Sara looked at the boy, tears in her eyes. She couldn’t bring herself to respond. “Sara, you didn't vote for me. ...That's what made it clear. All of you guys... are my friends. So... work together and do your best!” 

Sara couldn’t hold it in anymore. She started sobbing, her hands covering her mouth. Joe put his hands on both of the girls shoulders, looking her in the eyes as tears streamed out. “Last... There's something I wanna say. Sure enough... It's hard for a guy and a girl to say this sorta stuff to each other, huh...? love ya, Sara! You're my best friend!!” The girl removed her hands from covering her mouth, and shakily put her hands on the boys cheeks.

“I..” However, before she could say what she wanted to say, Miley interrupted. “Yes, yes, it's over already. Eheehee~ Kai Satou, chosen by vote, will be the main event. Whereas you're the opening act. Hurry up and die.” Sara looked at Miley in a state of shock, withdrawing her hands. “W-Wait-- Miley-!” 

“Come, Wrigglers! Suck all the blood from Joe Tazuna!” The wrigglers soared towards Joe, plunging into him. He, somehow, kept a grin on, trying to keep Sara from panicking. ..However, internally, he was on the verge of crying himself. He.. Didn’t wanna die. Sara was sobbing, and she started begging. “Please!! Miley!! Stop this!! I'll do anything!! I'll die in his place!! So... so... Save Joe...!! Please, help him...!!”

Sara was genuinely surprised when Miley responded, and appeared hopeful. “How cuuute, Sara! Ahaha. Why not? I'll give you a chance.” Sara was handed a button. “Eheehee. This button will slow the device connected to Joe Tazuna. Just keep pressing it! The device will be slowed the more you press, and maybe even stop!” As soon as Miley stopped speaking, Sara began pressing the button. She was desperate, she needed to save Joe. 

The boy kept a grin on his face, but as wrigglers kept sucking, it grew weaker. Sara nearly screamed as his head dropped, pressing faster. The sucking sounds slowly stopped as Joe was drained. Joe was limp, and Sara fell to her knees. She had to keep pressing. She had to save him. She had to at least tell him what she’s wanted to say for a while now. That she loved him, more than a friend. She got a look at his now dead face. His grin was no longer there, and that broke her. She kept mashing the button, tears pouring out her eyes, falling to the ground.

“Joe... Please... respond... Open your eyes... Ryoko... your parents... You need to go home to them, don't you...? Let's go... to school together... with Ryoko…” The noise of the button clicking filled the silent room, until Keiji came over, and put his hand on her wrists. “Just stop, Sara..” Sara couldn’t respond, instead she screamed out, covering her eyes with her hands. The full weight of the fact her best friend is dead hit her hard. “Eheehee, how cute you are even when you cry. You were so close! It might have stopped with just a little more. Ahaha...!” Miley came over towards Sara, getting in front of the girl and placing her hand below her chin, lifting her head up. Sara tried to retaliate, but was too weak to, and just spoke out, trembling. “Y... You're horrible... As if you ever intended to... let me save him…”

Miley gained a sick smile on her face.”It's nothing to cry about, is it? Your hard work let Jou Tazuna live just a bit longer. With each button press of yours, Joe suffered longer. Eheehee... Ahaha...!” ..With that, Sara fell silent. Her gaze turned towards Kai, who was now retaliating towards Miley. However, her gaze was blurry, tears still pouring. She felt weak. She was weak. She lost her best friend, of course. What else could she feel, besides sadness? 

..She just wished she could’ve said what she wanted to say.


End file.
